


How Sherlock Proposed to John

by alltoseek, kim47



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Civil Unions, Crack, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'realistic' way that 'in-character' Sherlock would propose to John that they enter into a civil union :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock Proposes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kim47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/gifts).



> First posted on the sherlock kinkmeme in a thread convo with the author of another fic ("The One With the Proposal" by kim47). Kim47 responded with a sequel ficlet which is available as Chapter 2. Original link: http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/8300.html?thread=63420012#t63420012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alltoseek wrote first part

They've been sleeping together and enjoying fabulous sex for a couple weeks when John is greeted one morning by a Sherlock already dressed. "Hurry up, John!" he orders. "The office is already open!"

"What?" asks John muzzily. "What office?"

"No time for questions now - shower! Shave! Get dressed!"

John does, although not in any particular hurry. Must be a new case, he thinks. They just finished one last night, that's why John thought he'd have a lie-in.

When he emerges Sherlock thrusts a mug of tea and slice of toast at him and rushes them out the door. A taxi already awaits them.

In between bites and sips John asks, "So where are we going? Is this for a new case?"

Sherlock turns to him from where he'd been looking out the window and frowns. "Honestly, John," he says, whipping out a handkerchief. "I can't take you anywhere." He wipes away a bit of jam and crumbs that have stuck to the corner of John's mouth.

John rolls his eyes but submits to Sherlock's ministrations. He gives up the questions as a bad job.

At the government office building, Sherlock leads them through the halls to the register office. John figures they're going to be searching through the records for something or other, when he hears Sherlock asking about the notice for a civil union. And oddly, Sherlock is speaking in his normal tones - he hasn't assumed any kind of fake persona.

"Are you both here?" asks the clerk. "Both of you have to provide notice in person."

"Yes, we're both here," says Sherlock, turning to John.

"Wait, what? Notice for what?"

"Our civil union, John. Do keep up," huffed Sherlock.

John licked his lips, then rubbed his forehead. "Our... Right. Sherlock, did it occur to you that you should ask me first?"

"I thought I just did," replied Sherlock, surprised.


	2. John Accepts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sequel written by kim47

"You didn't ask, Sherlock, you informed me."

Sherlock looks surprised and John thinks ruefully that he should really have been expecting something like this.

"Very well, then," Sherlock huffs, "John, will you marry me? I believe that is the traditional phrase, although it is technically a civil partnership, as I said before, given that this country is still largely mired in it's heterosexist viewpoints and intolerance of--"

"Yes, Sherlock, thank you, I get it," John cuts in, rubbing his forehead again and frowning at his flatmate/boyfried/fiance (?).

"Well then?" Sherlock asks impatiently, when John doesn't respond further. "I don't see what the big deal is. You obviously love me, which I must say shows rather poor judgement on your part, considering my sociopathic tendencies and habit of dragging you into dangerous situations, and I'd quite like to have you around permanently."

"Very romantic, Sherlock," John says, rolling his eyes. Sherlock scoffs, but John continues before Sherlock can start a diatribe on the subject of romance. "We've only been together for a few weeks Sherlock, people generally wait a little longer before proposing marriage."

"People," Sherlock sniffs. "We are not people. And you are perfectly aware that we are excellently suited to each other, we've already been living together for some time, we are sexually compatible, you put up with the mess in the flat and I suffer through your ridiculous blogging. We are far more likely to have a prosperous "marriage" or partnership or whatever the term is that most of the people who enter into the state."

John stares at him for a moment, then laughs.

"You're just a possessive bastard, and this is the closest you can come to stamping Property of Sherlock Holmes on my forehead."

"Don't be facetious, John," Sherlock says, "it doesn't suit you."

John considers the situation for a moment.

"Oh, all right," he says eventually, shrugging his shoulders. "Let's get on with it. But you owe me two weeks of a clean kitchen and a month of no complaining when I'm watching telly."

"Deal," Sherlock says, and smiles. He turns to the clerk. "We're ready."


End file.
